


chez Oikage: the beginning

by Slice_of_Apple



Series: chez Oikage [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Annoyed Kageyama, Bathroom Shenanigans, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluffity-fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Romance, Sweet, nothing to do with volleyball, oikawa can't help flirting, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Kageyama is apartment-hunting. Oikawa tags along.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: chez Oikage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159817
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	chez Oikage: the beginning

The agent meets Kageyama in front of the building. It’s short and squat, nothing spectacular. But each apartment has huge windows, and on this side they overlook the sprawling, shaggy park across the street. It’s in a convenient location, too, a short train ride to the gym, and in a not-too-bad neighborhood.

“Is it okay to wait a few more minutes? A friend was going to give me his opinion on the place. Help me make the decision.” He tries his best to smile winningly, hoping it doesn’t frighten her away.

The agent gives him a stiff smile in return. It’s not really okay. She’s covering for a colleague, and it’s the end of a long day. Her short skirt is feeling tight around the waist, her hair is falling out of the messy bun on top, and her feet are killing her in heels that are too high to wear all day. 

But… it would be great to get this apartment rented out before another month went by.

So, all she says is, “No problem.”

Kageyama sends off a quick, annoyed text ( ** _We’re waiting outside the building!_** ) and stands awkwardly silent, not even asking any questions. This is his second look at the apartment, and he’s already gotten all the information he needs. He likes it and wants to take it. But after his disastrous first rental (booming noises from the ex-frat members living above him, leaky pipes, poor heating, water stains on the walls), he’d like to get a second pair of eyeballs on it before signing any leases.

Plus, there’s that other matter he’s hoping to move forward. 

It ends up being more than a few minutes, and Kageyama can tell the agent is losing patience. He’s about to say they can head on up when a familiar figure rounds the corner.

“It’s about time,” grumbles Kageyama.

“Sorry, Tobio-chan,” said Oikawa, not sounding it. He gives the agent a dazzling smile, and she immediately perks up.

Kageyama watches sourly as she surreptitiously sucks in her stomach and smooths the wayward strands of hair, all the while giving Oikawa a once-over. He can practically see her brain buzz with excitement: _Here’s something interesting._

Kageyama rolls his eyes. Oikawa is the absolute worst. But he does have more experience than Kageyama with apartment-hunting, and he is also naturally savvy about these things in a way that Kageyama isn’t. Kageyama appreciates that Oikawa is willing to take time out of his busy schedule for this tedious task.

They walk up the stairs – only three stories – Oikawa chatting easily with the agent. By the time they reach the top, she is huffing slightly from the exercise and limping. Kageyama wonders why she is wearing such ridiculous shoes for walking up stairs. Oikawa, meanwhile, has already uncovered the fact that she grew up in Fukushima prefecture, not too far from Oikawa’s hometown, and that she had often visited the nearby mountains as a child.

She is also not wasting the opportunity to sell the place. “This apartment is a steal. Your friend,” she’s talking as though Kageyama isn’t two steps behind them, “will be happy here. No tenants above, it’s very quiet. It's also nice and bright, and the view is terrific.”

“I look forward to seeing it,” says Oikawa, allowing his eyes to rest a beat too long on her face. “I have high expectations.”

“Oh, you’ll like it. I have no doubt,” says the agent, giving him a steamy look in return.

Kageyama sighs.

The windows are even nicer from the inside, and the view of the park is indeed charming.

“As you can see,” says the agent, still chattering away, “the light is fantastic.” Indeed it is, streaming in from the late afternoon sun. “It’s also quite spacious. More than enough room for your friend.”

Oikawa starts asking questions, about the age of the building, whether the windows are double-paned, whether there have been any recent major repairs or upgrades, the heating and air conditioning systems, the neighborhood. His tone is lazy, still flirty, but the agent knows he means business, and answers the questions directly.

When she’s done leading them through the rooms, and Oikawa’s interrogation has ended, she can see the lingering uncertainty on both their faces.

“I have to step outside to make a quick call. How about you take a look through yourselves?” She knows that the falling sun lends a peaceful, almost meditative atmosphere to the apartment. She had also ground a lemon peel in the kitchen sink disposal just before meeting Kageyama, and a pleasant, lemony scent hangs in the air.

“Good idea,” agrees Oikawa immediately.

She walks out, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

“Why the gloomy face?” Oikawa asks, as soon as she’s gone

“Can you stop flirting with other people?”

“What,” Oikawa asks in a teasing tone. “Are you jealous?”

Tobio glowers. “Yes,” he grunts. “I _am_ jealous.”

Kageyama absolutely hates it when Oikawa flirts with other people. It was the cause of the first big fight they had, one Kageyama was not sure they would weather.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa had said, for perhaps the 400th time.

“It means something to me,” Kageyama had replied in a low, angry voice.

That was all it took to jumpstart the fight, with Oikawa calling Kageyama childish and immature and way too fucking serious, and Kageyama getting redder and redder, steam coming out of his ears, until he eventually started yelling. It was a fight that Kageyama had thought would end them.

It hadn’t, and they both had eventually calmed down enough to talk about it.

Since then, Oikawa has done his best to tone it down, and he’s also learned that when Kageyama gets upset about it, he should back down rather than get defensive and amp up the volume. Kageyama, in turn, has done his best to come to terms with the fact that Oikawa will always be a flirter, and that’s just part of the package.

“Tobio,” Oikawa says now, in a soothing tone of voice. “You know it means nothing – that you’re the only one for me!”

“I wish you wouldn’t do it all the time,” grumbles Kageyama. “How would you feel if I flirted with everyone I came into contact with?”

Oikawa laughs. “You? Flirting? To be honest, I wouldn’t mind witnessing such an entertaining spectacle.”

He lifts Kageyama’s chin with his index finger and kisses him lightly on the mouth.

Kageyama allows himself to be kissed, allows his mouth to be coaxed open and Oikawa’s tongue to slide in, allows Oikawa’s arms to wrap around him.

As usual, it melts him.

He breaks off, to whisper in Oikawa’s ear. “What do you think of it?”

“I like it,” said Oikawa. “It has a good feel to it. Not the best neighborhood, but you could definitely do worse.”

He can feel that Kageyama is still tense, though, so he starts gently rubbing his back. “It’s a nice place, and I think you should take it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I said so, didn’t I? You know I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t think it was true.”

Kageyama does know that. Oikawa is never one to lie to protect someone else’s feelings, even his boyfriend’s. Especially his boyfriend's. 

“It’s a good location,” says Kageyama. “That ramen place you like is right around the corner.”

“Mmm,” murmurs Oikawa, not really paying attention. He’s enjoying the feel of Kageyama’s breath in his ear, of kissing the side of Kageyama’s head, of their bodies being so close together. It’s been a hectic couple of weeks, and they have seen less of each other than he would have liked. He’s hoping that when they leave together, it will be to go back to one of their places for some alone time.

“It’s not too far away from your work, either,” Kageyama continues.

Oikawa stops kissing Kageyama and cocks his ear. _What is Tobio saying?_

Kageyama pulls back further and takes Oikawa’s face in his hands.

“There’s a lot of space.”

Oikawa nods slowly. Yes, that’s true. Much more space than Kageyama, with his few possessions, needs.

“And the light really is good. You’re always complaining about how dark your apartment is.”

Oikawa blinks. Frowns. 

“Are you – “ he starts to say, and stops.

Kageyama is staring intently into his eyes.

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama blushes but continues on, doggedly.

“I know it’s only been six months. But – we’ve both been so busy, and I’ve really missed you.”

Oikawa appears to be frozen. Kageyama doesn’t let it deter him. He does his best to follow the script he had painstakingly committed to memory.

“I want to be around you more. I want to sleep in the same bed every night and wake up with you next to me. I want to have dinner together every night. I want to watch all those stupid shows with you, instead of hearing about them later – “

He’s cut off by the kiss. It starts gently, but quickly morphs into something hot and needy and hard, there in the cage of Oikawa’s arms.

Kageyama kisses back just as hard. 

The door opens abruptly. Kageyama hears a sharp indrawn breath, followed by a shocked voice stammering, “Perhaps you need – a little – a little more time?”

Oikawa, unfazed, breaks away from Kageyama. He says, brightly, “We haven’t had a chance to see the bathroom yet – inspect the pipes – just a few more minutes – “

Kageyama barely catches a glimpse of the agent’s beet-red face as Oikawa grabs him by the collar and yanks him into the bathroom. 

When they emerge a short time later, Oikawa’s hair is sticking up all over his head, and both their mouths are red and swollen. Oikawa’s hand has been scrubbed clean in the bathroom sink, and Kageyama wipes his mouth once more with the back of his hand, hoping that there are no residual traces of come on it.

The agent, waiting outside the front door, is even redder than before.

But they were so quiet! Oikawa made only a fraction of his usual amount of noise, even when he came.

She surprises him, though, by merely asking, drily “How did the inspection go? Are the pipes to your… satisfaction?”

“They are indeed,” Oikawa answers blandly; his lips, however, are threatening to tip up into a smirk.

Kageyama elbows him. _Don’t push your luck, Tooru!_ Nothing has been signed yet.

“Are you in?” she asks pointedly. After all, she’s on the clock, and is hoping to seal the only deal that’s still on the table.

Kageyama takes a deep breath.

“Yes,” he says.

Oikawa gives his hand a hard squeeze and confirms, “We’ll take it.”


End file.
